


My Love

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Holding Hands, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This goes with complete me. It's going to become a series. Please enjoy. But if it offends you. Please do not read.~~~~~~~~~Forbidden love. That forbidden fruit. Not allowed to have. It's not pure. It's disgusting people will say. Love was love. If both parties agree right? Why did it have too be so wrong? It's not like they are hurting anyone.  They will never be satisfied... If they can't have each other.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up in the twin's house wasn't always so bad. They had their ups and downs like any family. Coming from a decent family with money made it even better. Plus good looks? Of course. A fifteen-year-old Atsumu and Osamu were playing in their shared room. Play fighting was what they were doing. Osamu has his brother pinned. Counting. Once he got to three. He kisses his brother's forehead. "Told you, I would win." He soon let's go of Atsumu's arms. Sitting on his brother's private now. Atsumu was pouting up at his brother. "No fair! You cheated!" Osamu gave a lazy smirk. "Oh? How did I do that?" Atsumu sat up. Hugging him. He was crying. Osamu rolls his eyes. He pets his brother's head. "Don't cry. It was just a game. I mean. You win at everything else." 

Atsumu soon pulls away looking up at Osamu sadly. "yeah, but that's different. You're meant to be the girl. A girl isn't meant too beat a guy." He pouts. Osamu glares at him, "I'm no girl! And that's rude. I've seen strong girls all the time! So yes they could beat up a guy!" He really didn't like being called a girl. It was bad enough he was girly looking. He did sometimes got into his mother's make-up and clothes. Didn't mean anything. Atsumu hugs his brother's waist. "But if we get married. Shouldn't you be the one that wears the dress?" Osamu was blushing really red. He didn't know what to say to this. 

Osamu soon stands up. He was blushing all over his body. "we should get washed up. Dinner maybe is done soon." He gave a small smile. "Let's talk about marriage another time." His heart was pounding way too hard. He really was to shy to talk about this stuff. He wasn't against it. He was in love with his brother. Always have been. Even when younger than now. They talked about getting married. Osamu was afraid their parents overhear them talking. He didn't want to get into trouble. Like when they did as kids. 

Before Osamu could open the door. His brother held him, from the back. Nuzzling into his shoulders. His arms around his waist. "I can't handle not being able to to tell the world, I'm in love with you. knowing I'm in love with you... And only you." He nuzzles, "I'm going to hate it. If you aren't my soulmate. I want your name tattooed on my wrist. Showing the world. We are made for each other." 

Osamu soon turns around to face his brother. "I know. It hurts. My heart breaks daily. Every hour. Every second. Every minute. Just... All the time. My heart belongs too you. Knowing you are made for someone else. Crushes me. I don't think I'm going to handle it... If you find your soulmate and fall in love with them." Atsumu kisses his brother's nose. "I won't ever love them. I won't. You are all I want. I love." He whines. He still crying. This time it wasn't because he lost the game try where playing. But the thought. He wouldn't be able to be soulmates with his brother. 

Forbidden love. That forbidden fruit. Not allowed to have. It's not pure. Its disgusting people will say. Love was love. If both parties agree right? Why did it have to be so wrong? It's not like they are hurting anyone. They will never be satisfied... If they can't have each other. 

"Osamu, I love you. I can't be satisfied if you aren't ever by my side. Being mine. And mine alone." 

"I'll always be your and only yours." His arms wrapped around his brother's neck and place a small kiss on Atsumu's lips. They sold there kissing for a few moments. Until there was a knock on the door scaring them. They jumped apart. Walking out of the room. To go eat.


	2. Chapter 2

During dinner was pretty quiet. It was just their mother. Their father was still at work. Once they finished eating clean up their spot and dishes. Help to put away the leftovers. They went to the bathroom together. To brush their teeth. They already took showers this afternoon. So they don't need one. So they went straight too their room. They of course had buck beds. But they shared Osamu's bed. The top buck. 

They snuggled up together. "Are you ready to go back to school Samu?" Atsumu asked. "Yeah. We get to play volleyball again. I missed it." They were on a small break. They still practice of course. I just took the day off today. As they cuddle up close together. Sharing warmth under the blanket. 

The next morning they got up by their alarm. Groaning in annoyance. Climbing down to turn off the alarm. They started to get dressed. They out in their uniforms and washed their faces and brushed their teeth. Once they were ready. And the time to spare. Osamu made them lunch. And a small breakfast. Once done with all that. They started to walk to school. Running into Suna. 

Suna looks at them, "you two are early today. That's new." He walks along with them. He was friends with them. But did not want to get involved when they miss behaving. He hates being scolded by Kita. It wasn't even scolding. He just stares at them. Then say "I'm disappointed in you all." Then just walk off. It was scary. Even if he kept a none expressing face. 

Osamu looks at Suna, "We actually woke up to the alarm. To think of it. I'm not as tired either." Atsumu nods in agreement. "Samu didn't even have to rush lunch today." Suna looks back at Osamu, "that's good." He hums, "Also I feel like you two still shake about Kita jumping us. I know, I am." The twin's shiver. "Let's not talk about that," Astumu spoke sadly. He felt bad disappointing Kita like that. But he also knew more would come. 

Atsumu noticed how close Suna and Osamu was being. He heard their convocation. They were talking about a movie that they liked getting part two. Wondering if it is as good as the first or suck. He hated that movie. But he also didn't like how Suna liked it and bonding with Osamu about it. Again. 

Atsumu huffs as he walked ahead. Now they were joking around about funny things they saw on the internet. Atsumu couldn't take it. He was about to snap. He didn't want Suna to still his best friend, his brother, and his lover. He had to do something. He wanted to keep Osamu too himself. Because he belonged to him. And him alone. 

When they made it to school. He ends up pulling Osamu too the bathroom. To go to the very last stall. He was about to yell at him. Until he saw Osamu looking at him sadly. "You hurt my wrist." He looks down and sees it bruising already. Atsumu frowns, "I'm so sorry!" He starts kissing it. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I jealously got the better of me." 

Osamu looks at him frowning, "why be jealous over Suna? He is my friend. Your friend. I'm not going to fall in love with him. Like I have you." He hugs him tightly being careful with his wrist. "I will never replace you." He had to be careful when he hits the ball today. He didn't want to hurt his wrist more. 

Atsumu felt bad for getting so worked up. Osamu was right. Suna is their friend. He shouldn't worry so much. Plus there was a chance Suna didn't even like his brother that way. He was a horrible lover. A horrible brother. Getting so jealous and hurting his brother. He really didn't mean too. Wonder if his bother was upset with him. 

Osamu kisses his brother's cheek. "Don't worry Tsumu. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean too. And I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. I mean, I would've probably get jealous too. So, don't beat yourself up." 

They did end up leaving the bathroom. After a small make our session. It didn't last long. They had to go to class. It was mandatory. Have to do good in class I stay in the team.


	3. Chapter 3

During school wasn't so bad. Went by a decent time. When practice came along. The twins ran to the gym. Once they were there, they started to warm up. For the day and make sure they had their gym clothes and shoes on. They practice there serves, tosses, spikes, and more. They did this until everyone else came along. Once everyone was here. They practice as a team. Practice went on for a long while. When they finally finished that and their team meeting. They started home. 

Home alone for a few days. Parents had a huge meeting somewhere in Tokyo. They ran up to their house. Atsumu took a shower first. Then Osamu. Osamu ended up making dinner. He learned how to cook because of his mother and grandmother. He even watched cooking shows. Today he was gonna make curry. Atsumu was being whiney and annoying. asking when dinner be done every two seconds. It literally started to annoy Osamu to the point he throws a wooden spoon at his brother. He was glaring. He was actually showing more emotions than normal. So far only his brother brought this temper out of him.

"You better shut up! I may love you! But I won't be afraid to deck you in your pretty little face! You damn demon!" Osamu yells. This made Atsumu's eyes widen. He was shocked and scared. He didn't know what to do now. "I'm sorry Suma. I was just hungry. Plus you are a good cook and it smells heavenly." He starts to drool. Osamu rolls his eyes. "God, you are annoying." 

Atsumu walks up behind him and cuddles up against Osamu's back. "I may annoy you. But I'm still your whole world." He kisses his brother's ear. Which made his brother flustered. And a small gasp left him. His body was so damn sensitive. Even when he was smaller. He hated it. He soon shot a side glare to his brother. "You may be my whole world. But you still mean and a flirt. Don't think I noticed that letter. That said to my love. And that girl blushing." 

This made him tilt his head to the side confused. He was pushed away so his brother could set their plates out and serve them their food. Once that was all done. Osamu sat down. Atsumu stood there by the stove still. "that letter wasn't for her. She was blushing because I said hi. And she handed the letter because I dropped it." 

Osamu looks up at him. "Why do you mean? So who was it for? Why did you write it?" 

Atsumu hands him the folded paper to his brother. "it was for you. I wrote it because it has my feelings about it." Osamu stares up at him. "What?" Osamu spoke. "I know how you feel. Why write them down?" Atsumu shook his head no. "Yes. But this is different." 

Osamu is so confused. What would make this letter so different from what they say? 

He looks at the pink glittery ink that read; 'My love'. Then behind it said To Miya. 'ah.' thought Osamu. So no one knew it was towards him. I can't believe he would think his brother would actually write a love note to someone else. Or actually, keep on someone gave too him. 

He starts to open the letter. He began to read it. 

Dear Miya Osamu, 

I don't know how else to tell you this. But this was the only way I could think of. I wanted to tell you. Yes, I'm deeply in love with you. Yes, I want to marry you, I even want a family with you. Guys adopting or having someone carry for use. It seems to be the only way we could do that. I can go a day or a minute without thinking about you. In how you make me feel every emotion I have. We may only be 15 now. But I know for a fact you are my soulmate. My love. My sweet piece of fruit. My world, my light, my Everything, and anything. I hope you feel the same way. I hope you don't ever replace me. Replace the feelings we have for each other. With someone else. Like Suna or someone else... I couldn't take it. I think it is the death of me. I don't ever wanna lose you. You are the reason 'I love you'. Has Such a strong impact on me. It makes me believe love is real. That love at first is real. That soulmates are real. That true loves first kiss is real. That true love is real. That fairy tales are real. You are my princess. We are like Romeo and Juliet but without death. Do you know how much, I love you? Do you not realize everything that you do or say... Gives me a reason to get up and keep going? Just seeing you smile. Gives me so much strength. I just want you happy forever. And I want to be the reason you are happy. My darling fruit. My love. My princess. 

I should really stop here, my love. Before I write hundreds of pages to you. But know I love you. And only you. 

Love, Miya Atsumu. 

Osamu was in tears. He looks up at his brother. Who was tearing up too? He gave him a small smile. Which made Osamu jump up. He was now clinging to his brother like a koala. His legs wrapped around his waist. His head tucked in the crook of his brother's neck. Atsumu held him close and tightly. As they let their tears fall. To others, it may seem stupid of them crying. But to them it means everything. Because their love will never be accepted. Never will wanna be seen. They will probably be rejected and hurt. So this hurt them. This made their love mean more than anything. Not only are they gay. They are siblings. Twins. Incest. So they had to fight harder. Hide behind closed doors. 

The roots of the forbidden fruit tree have started to grow deep. Hoping it won't be cut down because of the soulmates, they don't want. Or someone finding out to separate them forever. 

"I love you." They both spoke so softly as they held onto each other. "my love."


End file.
